


Make a Wish-Niall Horan

by TigerTay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TigerTay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you wish for?"</p>
<p>"A day with One Direction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a u t h o r ' s n o t e

This story is a work of fiction. None of the events in this have happened.

Personality-wise please don't comment "That's unrealistic." Or "He wouldn't say that." This is a fanfiction. Hence Fiction. Meaning not real.

Every person I have casted in this story is based off of looks. (Except the boys of course.) Meaning I'm not basing this off of personalities of the actual people in real life. 

Please excuse any spelling errors or plot errors! I haven't edited this yet, and I won't until it's completed. For plot errors, I want you all to know that if I mess up on Grace's age, birthday, etc. Or the season, location, family, etc. It's not on purpose! Sometimes I genuinely forget what all goes on in this book. Please ignore any errors that you come across and please don't point them out! 

If you'd like to contact me you can either personal message me on here or send me a tweet! My Twitter is @JmwFtHoran and I'm on there more than I'm on anything else! 

Please help my story get known and tweet the hashtag #MakeAWishFanfic and spread it around to all of your followers!

I love you all so much, and I love you so much more if you read all of that.

Enjoy the story and there's a trailer on the side!


	2. p r o l o g u e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help this story grow by tweeting #MakeAWishFanfic ! I appreciate every read, kudos, comment you give me!

\-------

The sickly white walls and smell of bleach greeted me as I walked through the all too familiar hospital halls. I tried not to look into the rooms of the people that could be dying or just getting out of surgery. The crying of families echoed through the halls as they probably received the worst news of their lives.

My stomach turned as we arrived into the cancer wing. This has been my life for the past year and a half. Visiting the hospital weekly to get my treatment done. Being so sick I thought I was going to die right there and then.

The cancer wing was probably the most depressing wing in the hospital. It wasn't if they were going to die. It was when they were going to die. Whether they'd get the clear or not, their life expectancy wouldn't be as long as the average person.

Everyone with cancer has to accept reality, even if they didn't want to. The three words spoken to you just make you know that it won't end well. Those three words that way too many people hear. You have cancer.

"Good morning, Grace." Pauline, the woman at the desk, greeted me with a smile. "Morning, Pauline." I returned her smile. She got out the clipboard and I signed my name at the bottom. "Have a seat, dear." She said sincerely.

I nodded and sat down in the grey plastic chairs. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as I waited for my mother to show up. She dropped me off and said she had some matters to attend to, but she'd be here soon.

I hated going into the rooms without my mom. She provided some source of security that I needed. I had no one other than her in my life. She did so much for me and all I am is her sick daughter that's completely helpless.

She works two jobs a day just to pay for all of my hospital bills. I couldn't get a job of my own. I was in and out of hospitals too much. I seemed fine most of the time, but sometimes I'd just pass out randomly. Some people told me that I wasn't even trying to survive.

I refused to go through chemo. I was given three years to live and I didn't want to spend that time suffering. They gave me medicine every week to help slow it down, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm sorry I'm late." My mothers voice made me tear my gaze from the floor. "It's okay. They haven't taken me back yet, obviously." I told her and she nodded. Before she sat down a nurse came out and called me back.

I sighed and stood up and followed her into a back room. You're probably thinking "Why are you so nervous? Don't you do this all the time?" Yes, I do, but this is my six month check up, which shows where my cancer is now.

It could either tell me I have three more years to live or I have two months to live. "Don't worry." My mom said as she tightly squeezed my hands. I nodded and swallowed tightly. "It'll be just a minute." The nurse smiled before exiting the tiny room.

I gripped the paper laid over the bed tightly. "Deep breaths, honey." My mom tried to calm me down. "I'm scared." I admitted as I turned towards my mom. "I am too." She said honestly. A few moments later my doctor came into the room.

"Good morning, Grace." She smiled and sat down. "Hi, Dr. Phillips." I smiled softly at her. She's been my doctor since I was little, since before the cancer. Luckily, she was not only a pediatric general doctor, she was also a cancer specialist.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked as she entered things on her computer. "I'm hanging in there." I told her with a weak smile. "We just have a few tests to run today." She said and stood up from her seat. "Let's do it then." I said eagerly.

She laughed and got out a few tubes from the cabinets, along with a butterfly needle. She stuck the needle into my arm and began to draw blood into the tubes. One by one they filled up and when they were done she pulled the needle out, put a piece of cotton on the wound, and had me pull my arm up.

She did multiple more tests, for God knows what. I didn't understand many medical terms, just a few from what I've heard this past year and a half. When she finished I let out a sigh of relief and shifted on the bed.

"That's all I need for today." She smiled and collected the tubes. "I'll call you later with the results." She told my mother. "Thank you, Helen." My mom smiled at her and stood up. I got up off of the table and followed them out.

"Take care, Molly, Grace." She smiled at both of us one last time before disappearing down the hallway. I was still shaking slightly from nerves. I was terrified of those results. Whatever happens with the results reflects if I live longer or die earlier. It was nerve wracking.

We drove home in silence, other than the faint hum of the engine and busy streets. We drove from the city into our small town. Poulsbo, Washington. Population 9,585. It was an hour and a half outside of Seattle, which is where the hospital was.

My mom constantly worried if something were to happen we wouldn't get to the hospital time. I had to reassure her that the small hospital here could keep me alive until I was flown to University of Washington Medical Center.

When we arrived home, my mother offered to make me lunch, but I declined and went up to my room and scrolled through my Tumblr feed. My one wish in life was to meet One Direction. If only I knew that wish would come true...

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first chapter! I'm super excited to start this story! I hope you're all ready for this!


End file.
